


caught between a smile and a hard place

by EpicMeatbun



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Delinquent vs Student Council AU, F/F, Hoo boi do y'all like rare pairs i sure do!!!!, Like thats.. important for whats going on i guess but misaki! isn't actually a delinquent! :)), also i can't write dialogue to save my life but theres an awful lot of dialogue in here huh, i have no idea what to tag this as but its got Chisato being unnecessarily touchy, misaki doesn't mind but shes stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicMeatbun/pseuds/EpicMeatbun
Summary: All Misaki wants is a quiet, normal school life without too much stress or mess. Alas, it seems that both the student council and the school's resident delinquents want to have everything to do with her. What did she do to deserve this luck.Or: Chisato’s methods of investigation are a little bit unnecessary and Misaki is gay and a bottom.





	caught between a smile and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> I will pilot this piece of floating driftwood by myself if I have to!!!
> 
> Ok tbh this was meant to be just a short and simple chisamisa fic because I am a rarepair ho but guess what happened it ended up less a chisamisa and more something else but u know what that’s ok we’ll roll with it! Anyway I hope u enjoy this mess I'm not sure if i'll continue it or not but we'll see!

 

It started out small. A simple callout on her uniform not being up to the strict academy standards.

“Okusawa-san. Your tie isn’t straight. And your top button must be done up, please.” Misaki pauses in front of the school gates, expecting to see Tsugumi or another of the lower ranked student council members manning the entrance for uniform inspections. Instead, she finds herself face to face with Shirasagi Chisato.

 

_Oh no._

 

Perfect, beautiful, high-grades, student council secretary Chisato.

Chisato, whose alluring, _dangerous_ eyes sweep over Misaki with something unreadable and complex behind them. Misaki immediately mumbles an apology, fixes her tie and button, and ducks her head as she passes by. Surely such a small uniform infraction wouldn’t earn her that much of a reputation?

Well. Any kind of attention from the student council was bad news, of course, and Misaki just had to go and catch the gaze of an _important_ member too.

At least it hadn’t been Hikawa-san or Minato-san, Misaki could count her lucky stars for that. She vows to be more careful of her uniform.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Misaki just couldn’t seem to be as meticulous about her appearance as the strict dress code dictated.

“Unbuttoned blazer, incorrectly folded collar, and your tie is crooked yet again.”

 

_What kind of bad luck…_

 

Here she is, in front of Chisato at the school gates. She had expected a reprimand for her two infringements, but instead Chisato simply looks her up and down, steps closer, and begins smoothing out Misaki’s collar. Misaki bites back a startled noise, eyes wide as Chisato’s deft fingers trail down to her tie and give the material a light tug until it sits in place correctly. She moves down to Misaki’s blazer, and Misaki can smell the light floral scent of whatever shampoo Chisato uses.

 

_Oh no. This is bad._

 

“Please take more pride in your appearance, Okusawa-san.” Chisato raises her head, flashing a small, mysterious smile. Her hands fall away from Misaki’s blazer, and she finally steps away, enough that Misaki can breathe again.

 

_Was that genuine? Or threatening?_

 

Misaki didn’t know, and she probably never would. Of all the student council, Chisato seems the hardest to read.

 

* * *

 

_Ugh..._

 

Misaki’s thoughts are full of blonde hair and mysterious smiles and half genuine words, and she hates it.

 

_Why is she stuck in my head?!_

 

She groans to herself, upper body flat on her desk and face buried into her arms. For some reason, Misaki has been bumping into Chisato all around the school. She used to barely even glimpse her in the hallways, and now Chisato is sending her secretive little smiles and glances that weigh heavily each time they pass by and Misaki just _doesn’t understand._ It’s like she’s just _waiting_ for Misaki to make a mistake.

“What are you moping around for, Misaki? Wanna come have lunch with me and the gang?” Kokoro’s bright, peppy voice slices through Misaki’s thoughts. Misaki groans again.

“I don’t know if- “ Of course, Kokoro doesn’t take no for an answer, she’s already yanking Misaki’s arm - and subsequently the rest of her - along to meet up with her friends.  As it turns out, Kokoro and her friends are all delinquents, and Misaki would rather have nothing to do with them. It’s not like she hates them or anything, it’s just... well, it’d probably be safer for her entire school future if she avoided them. Unfortunately, like her current run-ins with the student council, a school life free of delinquents just didn’t seem to be in the cards for Misaki.

Especially not with Kokoro around.

“I brought Misaki with me!” Kokoro exclaims happily as they finally come to a stop in a quiet corner of the school courtyard. Tomoe and Lisa offer her a grin and a small wave, whilst Hina bobs her head by way of a hello. Hagumi yells out an exclamation of “Mii-kun!” and pops up for a tight hug, before plunking herself back down to the floor. Misaki sighs and resigns herself to her fate.

Her eyes fall back to Hina for a moment, watching idly as the older girl clicks a lollipop around her mouth. Not for the first time, she wonders just how Hina manages to hide her delinquent activities from her sister… particularly considering that Sayo is the student council Vice President, and the student council are constantly furious with all of the problems this ragtag group causes.

The only reason this bunch of trouble makers hasn’t been severely reprimanded – multiple times – is because the student council can’t seem to work out who’s behind all of the graffiti, vandalism and mess making. All of which Misaki has taken no part in, but has unfortunately been a witness to, many times over. Doesn’t this make her guilty by association? She takes a bite out of her sandwich and tries not to think about it too hard.

“As I was saying, do you think they’ve seen that graffiti on the side of the sports shed yet?” Tomoe asks the rest of the group with interest.

“I sure hope so! Stupid stuco deserves to know what the rest of the student body thinks of all their harsh policies!!”

Misaki chews thoughtfully, remembering the previous afternoon where Kokoro had once again made her a witness to one of the delinquents’ many crimes. Yesterday, they had spray painted a rather rude message for the student council onto the side of an equipment shed. All Misaki had done was watch, but she hadn’t reported them either, which.... definitely made her an accomplice.

In fairness, the message was well deserved. The student council presides over the school with an iron fist, and she’d be lying if she said they were fair in their rulings. Maybe that was why Misaki hadn’t said anything. She isn’t really _friends_ with any of these troublemakers, so she has no reason to protect them. Misaki would like to just stay a normal, boring, everyday student, thank you very much. She eats quietly and listened to the other girls laughing and bickering around her with the smallest of smiles on her face.

 

* * *

 

Lunch passes uneventfully, or at least it does right up until Misaki is about to enter her classroom for afternoon lessons.

“Ah, Okusawa-san, may I speak to you for a moment?” Misaki freezes with one foot in the doorway.

 

_Oh no._

 

She knows that voice, and she really, really doesn’t want to turn around, but turn she does. Slowly and with some hesitation, she faces Chisato and nods, trying to swallow past the dread in her throat.

“Wh-what can I help you with… Shirasagi-senpai..?”

Chisato is looking at her with an entirely innocent expression, seemingly pleased at her polite greeting.

“If you wouldn’t mind helping the student council with something, I have a quick job for you later. Could you meet me in the council office after your final class?” She tilts her head in an apologetic manner and smiles gently, yet somehow Misaki knows she’s well aware that Misaki won’t – can’t – turn her down.

“Of.. of course.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Chisato turns to leave, but pauses and looks back at Misaki with a barely concealed smirk. 

“By the way, your uniform looks excellent today, Okusawa-san.” 

Before Misaki can think to reply, Chisato has disappeared down the hallway as quickly as she’d come.

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, Misaki is sufficiently distracted during class. No matter how much she tries to concentrate on mathematical formulas, her thoughts begin to fill with images of Chisato’s very concerning (and attractive) smirk.

 

_What does she want me to do for the student council..?_

_Why is she so focused on me?_

_...Why am I so focused on her._

 

Misaki just doesn’t know anymore. All she _does_ know is that she’s worried and conflicted about everything. She spends so much time in her own head, in fact, that the sound of the bell nearly startles her out of her seat. A glance at the clock tells her that it is indeed the end of the school day, and Misaki thunks her head against her books once before standing. Better to get it over with and escape as soon as she can, right?

 

* * *

 

She’s standing in front of the student council room, hand raised, mouth set into a firm line, trying to work up the courage to knock.

 

_Come on, Misaki. What’s the worst that’s gonna happen? She asks you to take some paperwork to the staff office while she trails a hand down your cheek and neck and looks at you with those dangerous eyes?_

_... I didn’t need to add that last part…_

 

Misaki settles back on her heels and sighs.

 

_Honestly.. what’s wrong with me… it’s like I’ve caught some weird disease that makes me think about a pretty girl’s eyes…_

 

“Okusawa-san.” Chisato’s gentle voice cuts through Misaki’s thoughts like a knife and it’s a miracle Misaki doesn’t yelp in surprise. She jolts backwards and drops her hands into what she hopes is a relaxed position (it’s definitely not a relaxed position).

“Ah! S-senpai.”

“Excellent timing, I’m glad you’re here.” 

Chisato had most definitely seen her just… standing in front of the door… staring at it. Misaki can see that in her eyes. But Chisato says nothing, simply opens the door and enters the student council room, smiling and gesturing for Misaki to follow her. Taking a quiet breath, Misaki steps forwards and closes the door behind her.

She isn’t sure how, but she goes from walking into the room to being shoved against the hard wood door in a matter of seconds, trapped between Chisato’s charming smile, a lithe arm, and the wood at her back.

She blinks.

Then she turns pink and tries not to stutter as Chisato’s face draws very, _very_ close.

“Uh- um, what- wh what’s…”

“Now then, _Misaki-chan_ ~” Chisato’s voice is a low purr, all velvety and warm in a way that slides up Misaki’s spine and makes her shiver.

 

_Misaki-chan?? Wh-what?? W-why?_

 

“I have a few.. questions for you. Would you be so kind as to answer them honestly for me?” 

Misaki swallows visibly and nods, cheeks bright red and eyes wide. She has no idea where this is going.

“Uh hh h… s-sure.”

One of Chisato’s hands comes up to cup Misaki’s face, then traces slowly down until she’s holding Misaki’s chin gently between her fingers. Misaki shifts slightly and feels Chisato press her firmly against the door, and she realises they’re practically flush against each other. She opens her mouth to ask if, maybe, Chisato wouldn’t mind stepping back a little? Because she’s finding it quite hard to think when she can feel Chisato’s body against her and Chisato’s very pretty eyes are so close like this. Unfortunately, the words don’t make it past her lips, but an embarrassing squeak does. Chisato just smirks at her.

“Where were you yesterday afternoon, Misaki-chan?”

 

_Yesterday… afternoon?_

 

She furrows her brows and tries to ignore the way Chisato’s thumb is drawing circles against her cheek, with little success. Yesterday afternoon? What was she doing yester-

The sudden realisation floods Misaki with understanding.

Yesterday afternoon, when Kokoro had yanked her along to meet with her delinquent buddies.

Yesterday afternoon, when she’d watched Tomoe and Hina spray paint the side of that shed.

Yesterday, which she had definitely _not_ told the student council about. Yes, she certainly hadn’t informed anyone of those very much Rule Breaking activities, and now she was the one in the firing line. Oh dear. So _that’s_ what Chisato was after.

Chisato notices Misaki’s change in demeaner and catches her in a gaze that clearly says ‘gotcha’.

“Hm..? is something wrong, Misaki-chan~?”

“Nnnnothing at all! Just.. just thinking. Haha….”

“Well… what were you up to yesterday?”

“Ah…” Misaki’s mind begins to race, trying to work out the best course of action. In all likelihood, Chisato is trying to get the names of as many delinquents as she can. If Misaki spills what she knows, she’ll probably be let off lightly, which would obviously be the best outcome for Misaki.

“I…”

But for some reason… the confession gets stuck in her throat. Kokoro’s bright smile flashes through her mind, and Misaki’s jaw clenches tight around the words she wants to say, trapping them inside.

“Misaki-chan… if you stay quiet like that, I’ll start thinking you have something to hide from me.” Chisato punctuates her words by brushing a strand of hair behind Misaki’s ear, fingers lingering against the sensitive skin there for a moment longer than necessary. Her smile is sharp, dangerous, and still far too beautiful for Misaki to handle. How can she be so distracting?? Misaki knows her cheeks are on fire, but she manages to choke out an answer.

“I-I was at my club.”

Technically not a lie. She _had_ been at tennis club for the better part of the afternoon, but clearly this is the wrong thing to say. Chisato slams her hand against the wall and Misaki flinches.

“Don’t play dumb, Okusawa-san.” She purrs, yanking Misaki down by her tie until their noses are a hairs breadth apart.

“I know you’ve seen the graffiti, and I know you were there when it was painted.”

Misaki twitches and stiffens as she feels Chisato press impossibly closer to her, hips slotting perfectly against Misaki’s.

“What I don’t know is who’s _responsible_ or that awful mess. Tell me, who were you with?”

Misaki swallows hard. Every bit of her selfish fight-or-flight response wants her to give up what she knows and run, but she just _can’t_.

“Who were you with?”

“N-nobody.”

Chisato’s voice rises slightly, a hint of irritation creeping out from beneath the velvet.

“Come now, Misaki. You’re not a very good liar.”

“I.. I didn’t see anything.”

“I highly doubt that.”

 

* * *

 

She asks Misaki question after question, voice growing ever tighter at Misaki’s evasive answers, until finally;

_“Who painted the graffiti._ ”

“Uh. N-not… not me…”

“You-!”

Misaki squeezes her eyes shut, expecting an outburst of anger or frustration. Instead, there is silence, then a harsh, exasperated sigh, and suddenly Chisato steps away, leaving Misaki stumbling on the spot. Chisato has a resigned expression as she sweeps her gaze over Misaki’s flustered, slightly messy, very much blushing form.

“Very well, then. I understand. It would seem you aren’t able to help the student council after all.”

Misaki, still trembling with nerves (and a few other things), shakily smooths her hair down. She blinks several times and works her jaw before finally managing to speak.

“Uh. S-s-sorry. I don’t have much to say.”

“Hm. I commend your loyalty to your friends, but it will get you nowhere in the long term.”

Misaki opens her mouth to say that it wasn’t really 'loyalty' or 'friendship' per se, but Chisato surges forwards and silences her with a kiss.

 

_A kiss._

 

It’s short, with barely enough time for Misaki to blink and process what’s happening before Chisato breaks away from her again, eyes blazing with something Misaki doesn’t understand. Misaki, tongue-tied, touches her fingers to her lips and inhales sharply.

 

_What… what was that??_

_I kind of. Liked it._

 

“Thank you for your time, Okusawa-san. You may leave now.” Once again, Chisato’s soft voice pierces her thoughts, and Misaki jerks her gaze up to see the calm, professional mask back over Chisato’s features. If Misaki’s lips weren’t still tingling, she might have thought this entire thing was some ridiculous fever dream. Shaking her head vigorously, she straightens her spine, stammers out a ‘thank you’, and escapes as quickly as she can. No use thinking about things now! Freedom is more important!

Chisato watches Misaki flee, a smirk still heavy on her lips. Things had not gone according to plan, but she wasn’t ready to give up just yet. Okusawa-san would likely crack someday, and Chisato had enjoyed teasing her like that. The girl was intriguing somehow, and as Chisato made her way to her desk, she began formulating new ways to get under Misaki’s skin.

 

“Ah.”

A sudden thought makes her pause.

“I probably should have asked her to fix her uniform before she left.”

 


End file.
